Silent Screams
by Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75
Summary: He's a vampire and she's the queen...or is she? sasuXsaku, ItaXsaku, other paring will be shown later in chapters.
1. Meeting the Gang

_**Silent Screams**_

"Saying"

_'thinking'_

DiSCLAiMER: I dont own Naruto, Just Tamaki.

--

The wind blows through her hair and the limp body from which she feeds falls lifelessly to the ground. She licked her lips, removing and tasting that sweet matallica taste of blood. She looked at her watch and smirked, and in the mist of the night...she was gone.

xxSakura's POVxx

I woke up early, why? School. Yes today was my first day of school. I ate breakfast and looked at the clock.

"I'm off Tamaki!" I yelled to my pet wolf, only to recieve a distant howl back.

As I ran to the school I bumped into a man. He had onyx eyes with lines under them and black hair in a low ponytail.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" He stoped, as if in a daze.

"Oh, don't be it was my falt I need to watch where I'm going...hahaha, silly me. Sorry to rush but I'm late for school." I replied, hoping I wouldn't miss my first class.

"Really? I just dropped my little brother off at school. What grade are you in you look about his age." The man asked.

"I'm in the 11th grade." I replied to him.

"Ah, so is he. His Name is Sasuke, maybe you to will have a class together. I must be off now I have stuff I need to do. Nice to meet you...Sakura."

"Nice to meet you to," I ran past him, then stopped once I realized he said my name. "Hey wait..." I turned around and he was already gone._ Odd I never told him my name, how did he know it?._ I thought to myself. I looked at my watch. I kept running until I saw a sign that read 'Konoha Fire High' I walked around looking for the office.

"Hey do you need help? You look new and lost." I turned my attention to a blonde girl with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Uhh, yeah I'm new, Can you show me to the office? I need a transfer form." I asked her. The blue eyed girl smiled.

"I'll show you when school starts. We have 5 more minuets!" She shouted and dragged me to a group of people.

"OK! Lets start with our boys, thats Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and he's Sasuke." Each of the guys greeted me. It went like this.

Naruto: Welcome! Believe It!

Neji: Greeting

Lee: Hello you beautiful creature

Kiba: Yahoo! Another girl Akamaru!

Shino:...hi...

Shikamaru: So Troublesome

Choji: Do you like chips?

Sasuke...Hn...-glare-

"And us girls are Hinata Huuyga, TenTen Mikalolli, And Im Ino Yamanaka. Whats your name?" Ino Asked.

"I'm Sakura Hanero." I smiled, just then Lee apeared.

"My lovely Cherry Blossom, Please date me!" He shouted.

"...eww, no. Get away freak." I replied pushing him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXsasuke's thoughtsXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hmm, she's got this...sent comming off her. I wonder if she's a...no, she can't be. Me and Itachi are the only ones left besides our Queen and Sakura can't be her...can she?_

--

Chapter 1 is DONE! im typing chapter 2 NOW, so Ill have it up soon. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Uchiha's Invite & Tamaki's Eyes

_**Silent Screams**_

"Saying"

_'thinking'_

DiSCLAiMER: I dont own Naruto, Just Tamaki.

--

_Now I need to find my Biology class...lets see, room 102 Hatake Kakashi...who is that..._I looked down the hall till I saw the room.

"This should be interesting." I said aloud. I walked in the room and looked around the classroom. There I saw him, Sasuke._ Perfect. _I smirked. I walked over to the teacher and stood infront of his desk.

"Oi, Your Sakura, right," I nodded. "Ok good, you can go sit...hmm...in front of Sasuke Uchiha. He's the guy with the chicken ass style hair." Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared at him but the teacher didn't notice and went about teaching the class about reproduction or in other words reading from his book aloud. I sat infront of Sasuke.

"Hn." I heard him say and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned around and sure enough, he was smirking.

"What?" I snapped.

"Here, meet me at my house tonight. 8:00 sharp." He handed me a small sheet of paper. I opened it and read '32016 Uchiha Compound' I looked at him.

"Why do I have to meet you and why so late?" I raised my eyebrow and waited to hear his excuse.

"Because I need to talk to you and thats the only place and time I can. Be there...Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke smirked. The way he said my name sent a chill down my spine. I opened my book and stared at it. I wasn't reading, I was thinking about what would happen tonight.

XXXXTime SkipXXXX

I walked home and whistled, Tamaki came running out from the kitchen.

"I have to go somewhere boy, to a Uchiha's house." At the mention of Uchiha Tamaki's eyes went from blue to black to yellow.

"Calm down boy, your comming to." With that said his eyes went back to a baby blue and Tamaki went into his dog house and went to sleep.

--

Chapter 2 is completed. haha! I skipped school because I just got home from it and I dont need it again lol. Dont worry Ill have a full day of school in a chapter later on. So guys...R&R PLEASE! Ja ne!


End file.
